onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Goro Goro no Mi
The Goro Goro no Mi is a Logia type Devil Fruit that allows user to transform into electricity at will as well as control it. "Goro Goro" is the sound of thunder. In the Viz Manga, the English version of the game Pirates Carnival (dubbed by 4Kids), and the FUNimation dub, it is called the Rumble-Rumble Fruit. It was eaten by Enel. It was mentioned by Robin as one of the fruits with the reputation of being invincible. Strengths and Weaknesses Goro Goro no Mi is one of the strongest Devil Fruit. The fruit's major strength, as with other Logia fruits, is that it allows the user to produce, as well as become the element they control. In this case, Enel is able to produce as well as become lightning. With this in mind, Enel is able to attack with lightning itself. He is also able to avoid normal attacks by turning into lightning and allowing the attack to pass through him. Turning into lightning can also have the added effect of electrocuting an opponent.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 28 Chapter 264 and Episode 173, Enel electrocutes Kamakiri through the warrior's spear piercing his head. The user is also able to travel at a lightning fast speed and instantly reach distant places by turning into pure lightning. While seemingly all powerful, its unique weakness is rubber, since it is a natural insulator.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 30 Chapter 279 and Episode 182, Luffy is revealed to be immune to Enel's attacks. This weakness makes Monkey D. Luffy the natural enemy to the fruit's powers due to his rubbery body; not only did all of Enel's electrical attacks have absolutely no effect on the rubber man, but Enel also lost his intangibility against Luffy's attacks. It is unknown if other insulators can reproduce the effect that Luffy has on this power. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 29 Chapter 275 and Episode 180, Wiper uses the seastone in his skates to weaken Enel. Usage The powers of the fruit have been used by Enel mainly for combat and as a mean of "punishment" for the Skypieans who commited crimes against him. He's able to generate electricity in a variety of forms, and some of his attacks seem to stem from the drums on his back. He can also use the heat of the electricity to smelt gold, and reform it into any shape he desires, as well as superheating it into weapons created from the said gold. Enel can use the electricity as the main power source of his ship, Maxim, allowing it to sail with the electricity. One of the most god-like use of the powers, however, is how Enel can use them to convey his surroundings. Because of the powers, he is able to listen to the electrical sound waves that traverse the very air itself. Combined with his mantra ability, it gives him a radar like sense of everything around him that makes it seem like he is omniscient like an actual god, One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 30 Chapter 278 and Episode 182, Enel explains his power and how Mantra effects it. Most of Enel's attacks are named after Thunder Gods from various mythologies and religions.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 33 - Fan Question: Can you please tell us where all of Enel's attacks come from originally? The named techniques that are used by Enel that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: * 1, 5 Million, 10, 20, 30, 50, 60 Million, 100, Max 200 Million Volt Vari (1, 5百万, 1, 2, 3, 5, 6千万, 1億, MAX 2億 V放電 [ボルト･ヴァーリー], Hōden ['Boruto Vārī']'', literally translated as ''Electrical Discharge): Enel releases various levels of his electric energy, eventually becoming a living body of lightning. "Vari" is the Japanese onomatopoeia for the sound the electricity makes, similar to "bzzt" in English and can also be intended to mean "volley."; "Vari" is also the Italian word for "Various Types". In the FUNimation dub, the Japanese part in the attack, Vari, is retained, while the Viz Manga renders it as Varie. The maximum-power attack, 200 Million Volts, is about the same voltage as a real-life bolt of lightning. * Sango (稲妻 [サンゴ], Inazuma ['Sango']'', literally translated as ''Lightning): Enel unleashes a massive charge of electricity from his hand that forms a wide blast used to devastate large areas with no specific target in mind. "Sango" is the Yoruban (West African) god of thunder. In the FUNimation dub, it retains its name. In the Viz Manga, it is called Sango Smash. * El Thor (神の裁き [エル･トール], Kami no Sabaki ['Eru Tōru']'', literally translated as ''Judgment of God): Mostly used to destroy long range ships, Enel focuses a large cluster of electricity above his target, then uses it to send a huge and powerful lightning bolt crashing down from the sky, deep frying said unlucky target. He can also use this attack to launch a massive thunder stream from his hand. Thor is the Norse god of thunder. In the game, Pirates Carnival, dubbed by 4Kids, this is called Volt Bolt. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub, it retains its name. * Kari (電光 [カリ], Denkō ['Kari']'', literally translated as ''Electric Light): Enel heats the air around him with his Goro Goro no Mi powers until it explodes in a thunder clap. This is used to avoid and neutralize non-material attacks. "Kari" is the Malayan god of thunder. In the Viz Manga, this is called Kari Krash. * 30,000,000 Volt Hino (3000万 V雷鳥 [ヒノ], San Senman Boruto Raitori ['Hino']'', literally translated as ''Thunder Bird): Enel creates a giant hawk shaped blast of lightning. "Hino" is the Iroquois (Native American) god of thunder. This is called Hino Bird Zap in the Viz Manga. * Kiten (雷獣 [キテン], Raijū ['Kiten']'', literally translated as ''Lightning Beast): Enel creates a giant tiger like beast shaped blast of lightning. "Kiten" is an Asian god of thunder. The name is also a pun to the electrical beast created as Kiten is similar in pronunciation to Kitten. In the Viz Manga, this is called Lightning Beast Kiten. * 60,000,000 Volt Julungul (6000万V雷龍 [ジャムブウル], Roku Senman Boruto Rairyū ['Jamubūru']'', literally translated as ''Lightning Dragon): Enel creates a giant dragon shaped blast of lightning from them much stronger then Hino or Kiten attacks. "Julungul" is an Aboriginal serpent goddess of weather. It is known as Jamboule in the video games. This is called Lightning Dragon in the Viz Manga and Thunder Dragon in the English version of Pirates Carnival. * Gloam Paddling (雷冶金 [グローム･パドリング], Kaminari Yakin ['Gurōmu Padoringu']'', literally translated as ''Thunder Metallurgy): Enel uses his Goro Goro no Mi powers to heat metal and melt nearby metal then reshape it into anything he desires. During his battle with Luffy he used this attack to change gold into a trident. "Grom" (Гром) is Russian for "thunder". In the Viz Manga, it is called Luminous Forge. * Deathpiea (デスピア, Desupia): A thunder storm is created by Enel's powers. Using these storm clouds, Enel can rain lightning down on the land below him. :* Mamaragan (万雷 [ママラガン], Banrai ['Mamaragan']'', literally translated as ''Heavy Thunder): The thunderstorm created by Deathpiea showers lightning everywhere. The lightning bolts are much larger and more powerful than normal lightning bolts and one is enough to burn down an entire village. "Mamaragan" is the Central Australian Aboriginal god of Thunder. * Raigō/Ragal (雷迎, literally translated as Thunder Greeting): Also known as the Advent of Thunder, Enel creates a huge spherical cloud filled with electricity. The ball has enough power to destroy an entire island. It is created by Amrinder's own powers. "Raigō" is the term used for the coming of Amida Buddha to welcome the spirits of the dead, but here the "Rai" stands for thunder. This is his most powerful attack. In the Viz Manga, this is called Kingdom Come. * 200,000,000 Volt Amaru (2億V･雷神 [アマル], Ni Oku Boruto Raijin ['Amaru']'', literally translated as ''Thunder God): Enel transforms into a gigantic Raijin looking thunder god made of pure electricity and supposedly is when Enel is at his strongest.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 32 Chapter 298 and Episode 192, Enel transforms himself into Amaru. Anime and Manga Differences Although in the anime the color of the lightning created by this Devil Fruit is light blue, in the manga it is electric yellow (keeping with the theme of Enel's hair, pants, and his gold molding abilities). References External Links *Electricity - Wikipedia article on electricity *Lightning - Wikipedia article on lightning *Thunder God - Wikipedia article on Thunder Gods *Raijin - Wikipedia article on the Japanese thunder god *Shango - Wikipedia article on the Yorùbá thunder god *Thor - Wikipedia article on the Norse thunder god *Mamaragan - Wikipedia article on the Australian Aboriginal thunder god *Omniscience - Wikipedia article on the characteristic Enel claims to have when combining Mantra and his Devil Fruit powers Site Navigation Category:Devil Fruit Category:Logia